


Scarlet Nightmares - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: Steve can't sleep and Bucky experiences a nightmare about his past, which causes them to argue and then make up.





	

Steve laid awake, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He would keep checking the time that brightly emmitted in red light across the dark room; 03:24 AM. Under the bedsheets, he wore a navy T-shirt with black shorts. Next to him in the bed, Bucky wore checked pyjama bottoms without a shirt. Bucky was sound asleep. It was usually the other way around, given that Bucky was the one with sleeping problems.

Feeling cold, Cap turned on his side to hug around Bucky, who was currently facing the window. With his arms around Bucky's stomach, Steve could feel the slow breaths that escaped his boyfriend. Steve then nestled in closer to Bucky and placed his head behind the other's to smell his hair. It carried an unfamiliar scent of coconut; probably from the new brand that they had bought.

Finally comfy, Steve almost fell asleep until he was woken up by panicked noises that escaped Bucky. Still asleep, he aggressively tossed and turned, knocking any tiredness that Steve had out of him. 'Buck, what's wrong?' Steve asked, shaking Bucky by his shoulders. Right as Bucky's eyes opened, his metal arm gripped around Steve's throat. With terror in both of their eyes, Bucky released Steve from his grasp in confusion. 'St-Steve?' He questioned, his eyes now tearful. 'You're okay Bucky, it was just a bad dream.' Steve reassured him. Bucky was still unsure what had happened and threw his arms around the blond whilst crying. They stayed that way for a few minutes, with Bucky now shaking. Steve pulled away for a second to turn a light on, but Bucky grabbed his arm. 'It's okay Bucky, I'm not going anywhere.' Steve said, though Bucky was still too distressed to let go. Instead, Steve had to reach over to the bedside lamp whilst still holding onto Bucky. 'You wanna talk about it?' Steve asked him.

'It's this dream that I've been having a lot lately,' Bucky replied, 'Where we're back on the train, and it's you that falls out instead of me, but I jump to catch you...' he croaked through his tears 'But when I catch you, we land in black water, and you're gone? You're gone! And I-I try to find you but I can't. It's too deep. Too dark. I feel like I'm drowning but the feeling never ends, until...' he pauses 'Until I fall out of it, to the bottom of the ravine, but there's no snow. It's just blood. Just red, scarlet blood everywhere and I can't move. But then I see you but you leave me. You leave me and I don't know what the hell to do about it!' he shouts, letting go of Steve and sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Having gone through this conversation time and time again, Steve simply placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder, before it was pushed away. 'What do you expect me to say?' Steve snapped in frustration, 'Every option that we try never seems to work and I'm sick of feeling like it's my fault!' No reply. 'I'll be in the other room.' Steve said, slamming the door shut.

'Steve, wait-' Bucky said, before being cut off by the slam that shook the pictures on the walls. Steve was already in the kitchen pouring a glass of water. He leant back against the counter as he drank from it, spilling some down his shirt due to a chip on the side. 'Damn it.' He muttered, before putting the glass in the trash. As he walked over to the living room to take a seat, Bucky entered without looking up from the floor. 'Well?' Steve spat as he sat down.

'Steve... I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Steve sighed, 'I shouldn't have just stormed off like that.'

'Can't say I blame you.' Bucky said, taking a seat next to Steve, 'You've got plenty of other stuff to worry about than me.'

'Don't say it like that.' Steve sighed again, turning to Bucky.

'Why? I'm not wrong.'

'Bucky. Not a day goes by where I'm not worried about you. Even if I know that you're safe, you're always still on my mind.'

'Am I ever safe though? You saw the way I attacked you in there.'

'You're right - you did. But you couldn't help it.'

'But I didn't need to take it out on you after.'

'Neither did I...' Steve replied, 'It was selfish of me to leave when I'm supposed to be supporting you.'

Bucky just sighed and leant back into the couch. 'You shouldn't have to though-'

'But I am.' Steve cut in, 'I am because you're my friend and you were there for me in the past. I'm so sorry for what I did in there.' Bucky didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He instead held Steve's left hand before kissing it gently. 'I promise you that I'll be there no matter what.' Steve said, placing his head on Bucky's shoulder.

'Thank you.' Bucky added, squeezing the other's hand as the two sat in the darkness until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new when it comes to writing fanfics. Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> You can also follow me on Wattpad where I will also publish these fanfictions and possibly other work:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fabulous_N_Cynical


End file.
